The present invention relates generally to a method of making and recycling a golf ball.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, some golf balls have a better flight performance than other golf balls. Some golf balls with a good flight performance do not have a good feel when hit with a golf club. While materials have advanced to increase the performance of golf balls, the materials are not always easy to recycle. Thus, to help manage costs and reduce damage to the environment, it would be advantageous to reuse a golf ball to make a new golf ball.